The invention relates to a fuel cell stack assembly and, more particularly, to a manifold attachment system for a fuel cell stack which reduces the volume of the overall cell stack assembly.
Fuel cells and fuel cell stack assemblies (CSAs) are used as power sources for various purposes including commercial power sources, transportation use and the like.
In a typical fuel cell stack assembly, for example as shown in FIG. 1, the fuel cell stack structure 1 is provided and manifolds such as air manifolds 2 and fuel manifolds 3 are held to the stack 1 using frames 4 which are typically held together using tie rods (not shown) to compress the manifold seals within the stack.
Unfortunately, when both air and fuel manifolds are external to the stack as shown in FIG. 1, these systems are very inefficient in use of space, and this makes use of such a fuel cell in transportation and other applications difficult.
It is clear that the need remains for fuel cell stack assemblies which occupy less space.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell stack arrangement and manifold attachment system which occupies less space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the attachment structure is easily assembled, and reliable in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a fuel cell stack assembly is provided, which comprises a fuel cell component and at least one manifold positioned adjacent to said fuel cell component; and a cable disposed around said fuel cell stack assembly for securing said manifold to said fuel cell component, said cable having an adjustable securing member for adjusting tightness of said cable around said fuel cell assembly.
In accordance with the invention, the cable can advantageously be provided having a minimum breaking strength of about 450 lbs., approximately twice the required load, which advantageously allows for some give in the band when subjected to excessive force so as to allow gas to escape while preserving the mechanical integrity of the fuel cell stack as desired.
Still further, outwardly facing corners of the fuel cell assembly are shaped, in accordance with the invention, so as to have angled surfaces, preferably defined in slots, to help in properly locating the cable and further to reduce focused stresses on the cable.